jour de l'an
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi: la fète des 12, le rendez vous annuel de tous les Soma.... y'en a qui préfèreraient rester au lit [oneshot]


Ayame entra en silence dans la chambre de son aimé, plus discret qu'un serpent ondulant sur le sol de la pièce. Il se glissa dans les draps et entreprit de réveiller son amant de la façon la plus douce qui soit. Il caressa les cheveux noirs et posa ses lèvres dans la nuque du chien endormi. Ses mains se mirent à courir sous les draps de lin blanc. Il lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille tandis qu'il continuait à lui caresser le torse. Shigure, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, gémit doucement, encourageant son aimé à continuer. La bouche de celui-ci se perdait dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Ayame se plaça au-dessus de son amant et se mit à embrasser et à lécher le torse brûlant. Shigure était maintenant totalement réveillé et glissait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'argent de son ange. Ayame remonta doucement jusqu'au visage de son aimé et lui murmura, dans un souffle brûlant :

« Bonjour, toi… »

Shiguré sourit et embrassa tendrement son aimé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Shigure n'est pas encore levé ? » Demanda Yuki, étonné.

« Ben…Ayame était parti le réveiller, il y a quelques minutes. »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel et continuèrent de se préparer. Pendant les trois jours que durait la fête du Jour de l'An, tout le monde dormait au manoir. La fête des douze, qui aurait lieu le soir même, serait l'apogée des festivités et tout le monde, sauf Kyo, l'attendait avec impatience. Quelques instants plus tard, Shigure et Ayame descendirent l'escalier main dans la main, tous sourires, et commencèrent à se préparer pour la fête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyo, allongé sur le toit, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les rires qui lui provenaient de la salle au-dessous de lui. Comme tous les ans à la même époque, il déprimait. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à fuir Kagura à travers tout le manoir, et il ne pourrait même pas assister à la fête de ce soir. Il y a quelques années, il s'était faufilé sous les fenêtres et avait regardé la danse de Yuki. Il avait été ébahi devant tant de beauté et de grâce émanant de quelqu'un d'aussi détestable. Il était resté fasciné par ces mouvements lascifs, par les rubans qui semblaient animés d'une vie propre, par les voiles du costume qui laissaient deviner les formes fines mais musculeuses de l'adolescent. Kyo rougit à ce souvenir qu'il s'était juré de garder enfoui quelque part tout au fond de sa mémoire. Le bruit de quelqu'un grimpant à l'échelle le tira de sa rêverie et il tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnut Yuki avec un soupir d'exaspération. Ce sale rat n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de venir l'asticoter alors qu'il pensait à lui ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, sale rat ? »

« Akito vient d'arriver en bas. »

Kyô prit le parti de ne pas répondre, de peur que Yuki ne rejette toute sa peur et sa haine du chef de famille sur lui en le battant à mort. Yuki s'allongea à l'autre bout du toit et se mit à regarder les nuages, enfermé dans un mutisme complet. Après quelques instants de silence tendu, Kyo prit la parole.

« Yuki ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Qui est ce qui va danser cette année ? »

« Ayame. »

Kyô s'imagina le serpent en train de danser, il devait être aussi doué que son frère, les mêmes yeux aguicheurs, les mêmes courbes douces…il secoua la tête et se donna mentalement une claque, l'image de Yuki avait remplacé celle d'Ayame dans son esprit.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter… »

« Bah, Akito va me coller toute la soirée et Kagura va être tellement triste que tu ne viennes pas qu'elle va essayer de me frapper pour un oui, pour un non. »

Kyô se sentit prit d'un élan de sympathie pour son cousin qui devrait se coltiner Akito et Kagura toute la soirée. Pour une fois, il avait envie de parler ave lui, de rire avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu y vas alors ? »

Yuki le regarda d'un air ébahi, il n'avait jamais songé à fuir ainsi cette fête, dans laquelle il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place.

« Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, restes-là, c'est là que je suis tout le temps et je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient te chercher près de moi, » dit Kyô avec un sourire.

Yuki lui rendit son sourire et se remit à regarder le ciel, les joues légèrement roses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'heure du repas, Yuki et Kyo descendirent manger, séparément, et ne se parlèrent plus durant le reste du repas. Bientôt, les bouteilles de sake s'amoncelèrent et Haru se mit à draguer ouvertement Yuki, qui ne réagit pas, tandis qu'Ayame, les joues rougies, susurrait des paroles enflammées à Shigure, paroles que d'ailleurs tout le reste de la table pouvait entendre. Kyo couvait Haru d'un regard noir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi son attitude l'irritait au plus haut point. Le festin terminé, chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations et Kyo remonta directement dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. En fin d'après-midi, alors que dans le reste du manoir la tension était palpable, Kyo entendit un faible grattement à se porte. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte que Yuki s'était faufilé à l'intérieur.

« La fête va commencer dans peu de temps, et je pense que le dernier endroit ou ils viendront me chercher c'est bien là… »

« Alors, tais-toi pour l'instant, s'ils te cherchent, ils vont forcement passer dans ce couloir, et je parle assez rarement tout seul ».

Sur ces mots, Kyo était retourné s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchissait, en proie à de vives émotions, et en premier lieu une incompréhensible joie de se retrouver tout seul avec son cousin, pour une autre raison que celle de se battre. Yuki vint s'installer contre le lit, la tête presque posée contre le ventre de Kyo, tendant l'oreille, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence pour le moment. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit des picotements dans sa nuque. Il se retourna pour faire face aux yeux couleur de sang de Kyo qui le fixaient. Le chat se détourna vivement et s'absorba dans l'observation détaillée du plafond, les oreilles brûlantes. Yuki sentit sans trop savoir pourquoi son cœur s'accélérer, il sentait la présence du chat dans son dos, allongé lascivement, presque languissant. Il sentait la chaleur émaner du corps tout proche. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent, mais pourtant, il voulait encore s'approcher de lui, le sentir tout proche, plus proche. D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque pour être naturel, il se leva et poussa son cousin pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit, prétextant à voix basse un mal de dos. Kyo replia ses jambes, laissant Yuki s'asseoir contre le mur, les jambes étendues sur le lit. Kyo, quand il fut installé, étendit à nouveau ses jambes sur celles de son cousin, l'empêchant de bouger. Yuki laissa son rythme cardiaque redescendre un peu et attrapa un coussin qu'il serra contre sa poitrine, prêtant l'oreille aux moindres bruits qui lui parvenaient du couloir. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surs que tous le monde soit en bas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques étages plus bas, la fête arrivait à son point culminant, chacun attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Ayame, vêtu pour l'occasion du costume traditionnel, tout en ruban et en tissus précieux. Un subtil changement dans la musique informa les douze de l'arrivé d'Ayame, plus beau que jamais. Une paire d'yeux surtout était braquée sur le centre de la piste et suivait avec gourmandise les mouvements déjà lascifs du serpent. Ayame, sans cesser de danser, aperçut Shigure qui se léchait les lèvres parmi les spectateurs et lui lança une œillade aguicheuse. La musique devint peu à peu plus rapide, et les cheveux d'Ayame volaient dans son sillage, accompagnant les rubans chatoyants accrochés à son habit. Tous les yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, hypnotisés comme des oiseaux devant un cobra, mais seul un regard avait cette lueur qui brillait à l'intérieur, cette petite flamme de désir pur qui n'attendait qu'à se consumer. Shigure se mordait la lèvre inférieure, luttant sans relâche entre le désir sauvage de sauter sur son aimé et sa raison, qui lui disait d'attendre un peu, et surtout qu'il y avait des enfants dans la salle. Ayame avait repéré le dilemme intérieur qui déchirait son amant et ses regards se firent plus charmeurs, plus languissants. La musique s'arrêta une demi-seconde avant que Shigure ne craque. Ayame distribua quelques sourires à ses admirateurs et s'en fut à l'étage, prétextant une extrême fatigue, juste au moment ou Hatori remarqua la subite disparition de Shigure. Ayame monta l'escalier et tourna au premier coin, tombant littéralement dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure argent, emmêlant ses doigts dans les rubans du costume.

« Tu devrais avoir honte… »Haleta-t-il, entre deux baisers.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, si je te fais cet effet là ? » Répondit Ayame avec un sourire. Sans relever cette pique, Shigure fit taire son aimé en l'embrassant fougueusement, glissant ses mains sous les voiles chatoyants de l'habit traditionnel.

« Attends ! Il faut que j'enlève ce damné costume, sinon tu vas l'abîmer »

Ayame entraîna son amant à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre ou il se dévêtit avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant bien soin de plier chaque pièce de tissu. Shigure observait avec gourmandise le corps de son amour se dévoiler peu à peu et, le dernier vêtement posé, se jeta sur lui pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau blanche. Ayame échappa à l'étreinte passionnée de son amant et parti s'allonger sur son lit, un sourire d'invite posé sur ses lèvres parfaites. Shigure lui rendit un sourire carnassier et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se jeter d'un bond sur le lit et de commencer à dévorer goulûment la peau nacrée, encore étoilée de la sueur due à la danse. Il descendit rapidement le long du torse, s'arrêtant un instant sur le nombril, et s'attaqua enfin à la friandise qu'il attendait depuis le début de la danse, écoutant avec délectation la respiration de son aimé s'accélérer et devenir plus rauque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la chambre de Kyo, la tension était de plus en plus forte entre les deux garçons. Kyo trouvait particulièrement fascinante la fissure qui s'étalait sur le plafond tandis que Yuki s'absorbait dans la contemplation de ses chaussettes, en essayant de convaincre son cœur de passer d'un bourdonnement sourd à un simple martèlement incessant. Chacun des deux adolescents se posait les mêmes questions : qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi il me trouble autant ? Et pourquoi je rougis à chaque fois que je le regarde, d'abord ? Est-ce que je… ? Non, pas lui, de toute façon c'est un garçon, c'est pas possible, pas naturel…et pourtant…je ne peux plus le quitter des yeux, il est si attirant, si beau, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ? Je ne peux pas l'aimer, il me déteste…non je ne l'aime pas ! Si ? Si ! Je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer…Yuki, arrivé à ces conclusions et après un long moment d'hésitation, se décida enfin à s'allonger aux cotés de Kyo, qui fut prit d'une intense rougeur, dans la ferme intention de se déclarer.

« Kyô, je… »

L'intéressé se tourna pour faire face à son cousin qui bafouillait des mots inintelligibles, ce qu'il était mignon comme ça, tout proche, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, un peu trop rauque pour être naturel. Et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient pour recommencer une phrase, comme une invitation au baiser, toutes roses, pulpeuses, ce qu'elles devaient être délicieuses. Aargh, mais il rougissait en plus, Dieu qu'il était mignon ainsi, gêné, rougissant, Kyo n'en pouvait plus, il était fasciné par ces lèvres, par ce visage juvénile à quelques centimètres du sien. Après un intense combat intérieur, son instinct prit le pas sur sa raison et, sans laisser le temps à Yuki le temps de finir sa phrase, dans laquelle il s'embrouillait totalement, s'approcha un peu plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Yuki, partagé entre l'étonnement et le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire sa déclaration, ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Kyo était aux anges, il ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait, il avait embrassé Yuki et celui-ci ne l'avait ni repoussé, ni frappé, mieux, il avait répondu. Tous ses doutes et ses appréhensions s'étaient envolés, pour mieux savourer l'instant présent, il voulait que ce moment dure la vie entière, et si c'était un rêve, qu'il ne se réveille surtout pas. Doucement, sans quitter les lèvres chaudes de son cousin, Kyo le retourna délicatement pour se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Puis, à contrecœur, il rompit le baiser et regarda son cousin dans les yeux. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Kyô, je quoi ? »

Yuki, encore un peu étonné, lui rendit son sourire en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Rien… »

Kyô enlaça son cousin et s'allongea sur lui, le visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, entremêlés comme deux amants.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ayame reprenait son souffle, son amant dans les bras, la danse et Shigure l'avaient laissé épuisé. Pourtant, ce sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être absolu qu'il ressentait d'habitude après une nuit passée avec son cousin préféré ne l'habitait pas, quelque-chose le turlupinait, et ce quelque chose avait de grands yeux violets. Shigure arrêta de jouer avec les mèches argentées et déposa un baiser humide sur le torse de son amant.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas »

Ayame sourit, décidément, il le connaissait sur le bout des ongles.

« Je m'inquiète pour Yuki, on ne l'a pas vu de la soirée et j'ai peur qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise. »

« T'inquiètes, ton petit frère est un garçon responsable, mais si tu veux, on peut aller le chercher. »

Shiguré se leva et s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du Yun perdu quand son amant l'arrêta.

« Gure-san, je suis très heureux que tu prennes la disparition de mon petit frère adoré si au sérieux, mais il serait préférable que tu mettes un pantalon avant de partir à sa recherche sinon il va s'enfuir pour de bon. »

Shiguré s'admira un instant dans le grand miroir en pied, se disant qu'il était bien dommage de priver le reste du monde de ce corps de rêve, mais après tout, il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait le droit de le voir, de le toucher, de le goûter. Il attrapa donc un pantalon et une chemise qu'il enfila en un instant. Ayame, encore nu dans les draps, se mordit les lèvres, Shigure se mettait rarement en costume mais Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça. Il se donna mentalement une claque, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait retrouver Yuki. Il se leva également et enfila un kimono avant de suivre son amant qui était déjà à la porte.

« Il faudrait peut-être demander à Kyo s'il l'a vu, c'était le seul à ne pas être en bas avec nous »

« Tu crois qu'il est réveillé ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier. »

Les deux cousins s'avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Kyo et Ayame entrouvrit la porte. Il crut tout d'abord à une illusion d'optique, il croyait voir deux silhouettes dans les draps. Puis, quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que la deuxième silhouette n'était autre que celle de son frère. L'étonnement premier passé, un grand sourire illumina ses traits. En refermant délicatement la porte, il murmura

« Ca va, mon petit Yun est entre de bonnes mains. »

Shiguré le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Il envoya un sourire entendu en direction de la porte fermée et suivit son amant en direction de la chambre, après tout, ils avaient encore le temps, personne n'était réveillé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki s'était extirpé à regret des bras chauds de Kyo et, après un léger baiser déposé sur le front du chat endormi, était descendu déjeuner. Un immense sourire se peignait sur ses traits et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler son bonheur. Décidément, cette année commençait on ne pouvait mieux. Alors qu'il traversait un couloir en direction du salon, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un corps se coller au sien. Il crut tout d'abord que Kyo s'était réveillé mais une longue mèche argentée qui vint lui chatouiller le cou lui prouva le contraire. Yuki soupira et se prépara à subir le sempiternel discours sur l'amour fraternel que lui déclamait Ayame à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Alors petit frère, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Tiens, étrange, c'était rare qu'Ayame s'en tienne à de telles banalités sans lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'ils devaient resserrer leurs liens familiaux et blablabla. Avait-il quelque chose derrière la tète ?

« Oui », répondit Yuki, pas très sûr de ce que signifiait le grand sourire amusé qu'il voyait se tracer sur les lèvres de son frère.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Ayame, il t'a fait des trucs agréables ? »

Yuki s'échappa de l'étreinte de son frère et se retourna pour lui faire face, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Qu'est ce que tu… ? »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de sécher les réunions familiales pour aller faire des câlins dans les coins, je me suis inquiété pour toi », dit le serpent d'un air faussement réprobateur. A ce moment, Yuki reprit ses esprits et répliqua, mi-amusé, mi-énervé :

« Tu peux parler, toi, on t'a entendu crier à l'autre bout du couloir, et la fête était loin d'être terminée. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ayame d'être décontenancé, mais il finit par sourire à son petit frère et lui lancer, en s'éloignant

« Un point partout… »


End file.
